


So Not Houdini

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-06
Updated: 2006-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Ziva deal with a work related matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Houdini

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the femslash_today un-porn battle.

**Title:** So Not Houdini  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Romance, Humor **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #89 Work  
 **Word Count:** 192  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Abby and Ziva deal with a work related matter.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the femslash_today un-porn battle.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Ziva walked into Abby's lab and stared, bemused.

"Why are you wearing handcuffs?"

Abby stopped pulling her arms and jerking against the handcuffs and looked up sharply. She smiled with relief when she saw Ziva.

"Get me out of these things!"

Ziva laughed. "You still haven't answered my question," she said as she moved around behind Abby to unlock them.

"I put them on myself," Abby explained reluctantly.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem like a well thought out plan of action."

"I was trying to prove a theory."

"That our suspect was Houdini?" Ziva questioned as she slipped the handcuffs from Abby's wrists and handed them back to her.

Abby frowned. "No, that those handcuffs were somehow defective. If I can prove that, I can prove that the suspect escaped on his own."

Ziva laughed. "There are many ways to get out of handcuffs without help if you have the right skills and the right motivation."

"Oh?" Abby quickly snapped the cuffs onto both of Ziva's wrists. She laughed at the look of dismay on Ziva's face, and danced out of her reach. "Did you want to show me how?"


End file.
